ret_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Headgear
A * indicates a mechanism revert or modification. Otherwise it'll be the same as specified in RMS. Upper Regular Upper *Aerial 0 - drop from Deviace *Army Cap 0 - OBB/OPB only *Biretta 1 - drop from Evil Druid *Bomb Wick 0 - drop from Horong & Gajomart *Cap 1 - drop from Giearth & Caterpillar *Flower Band 0 - drop from Alice *Green Feeler 0 - drop from Rocker *Hat 1 - drop from Poison Spore *Helm 1 - drop from Bloody Knight *Hempen Hood 0 - drop from Pirate Skeleton; also known as Bandana 0 *Jack be Dandy 0 - OBB/OPB only *Kitty Band 0 - drop from Smokie *Mini Propeller 0 - drop from Hunter Fly *Nut Shell 0 - drop from Wild Rose *Orc Helm 0 - drop from Orc Skeleton *Panda Hat 0 - drop from Sasquatch *Ph.D Hat 0 - drop from Sage Worm; Quest; 1 Illusion Flower, 1 Hinalle, 1 Aloe, 1 Ment *Poring Hat 0 - drop from Marin *Puppy Love 0 - drop from Cat o' Nine Tails & Moonlight Flower *Red Bandana 0 - drop from Goblin *Romantic Gent 0 - drop from Vocal *Spiky Band 0 - drop from Doppelganger *Stellar 0 - drop from Marionette *Stop Post 0 - drop from Greatest General; Quest; 50 Trunk, 1 Black Dyestuffs *Sweet Gent 0 - drop from Dragon Fly *Turban 0 - OBB/OPB only *Unicorn Horn 0 - drop from Mastering & Swordfish *Western Grace 0 - drop from Vagabond Wolf Special Upper *Angel Wing 0 - drop from Angeling *Apple of Archer 0 - drop from Archer Skeleton *Big Ribbon 0 - drop from Toad & Wild Rose *Bone Helm 0 - drop from Khalitzburg, Dark Lord & Dark Illusion *Circlet 1 - drop from Isis *Coronet 0 - drop from Mistress *Corsair 0 - drop from Drake *Crown 0 - drop from Osiris *Cute Ribbon 0 - drop from Eclipse *Evil Wing 0 - drop from Deviruchi *Fancy Flower 0 - drop from Creamy, Dragon Tail & Geographer *Gemmed Sallet 1 - drop from Tao Gunka *Ghost Bandana 0 - drop from Ghostring & Skeleton General *Golden Gear 0 - drop from Golden Thief Bug *Grand Circlet 0 - drop from Orc Lord & Stormy Knight *Halo 0 - drop from Angeling, Whisper, Giant Whisper, Skeleton Prisoner & Am Mut *Jewel Crown 0 - drop from Pharaoh *Joker Jester 0 - drop from Carat *Kafra Band 0 - OBB/OPB only. Kafra headquarters? *Magician Hat 0 - drop from Owl Baron & Owl Duke; Quest; 1 Wizard Hat, 450 Ancient Lips, 1200 Solid Shell *Majestic Goat 0 - drop from Baphomet *Monk Hat 0 - drop from Cruiser *Necktie [0]* - from Retro Box only. *Nurse Cap 0 - drop from Sohee *Pecopeco Hairband [0]* - drop from Peco Pecos & Grand Peco; donation *Pirate Bandana 0 - drop from Pirate Skeleton *Poo Poo Hat 0 - drop from Bigfoot & Leib Olmei *Ribbon 1 - drop from Familiar & Sting *Safety Helmet 0 - drop from Skeleton Worker & Martin *Santa Hat 0 - Santa Poring, Christmas Jakk, Christmas Goblin & Antonio *Sunflower 0 - drop from Geographer & Flora *Tiara 0 - drop from Maya *Wedding Veil 0 - NPC; drop from Wraith, Wraith Dead & Orc Lady *Wizard Hat 0 - drop from Bathory Quest Upper *Antlers 0 - Quest; 20 Evil Horn *Bao Bao 0 - Quest; 1 Silk Ribbon, 50 Heroic Emblem *Beanie 0 - Quest; more information needed *Blue Hairband 0 - Quest; 1 Bandana 0, 1 Cobaltblue Dyestuffs, 300 Anolian Skin *Boy's Cap 0 - Quest; 10 Tiger Footskin *Bulb Hairband 0 - Quest; 1 Circlet 1, 20 Glass Bead *Bunny Band 0 - Quest; 100 Feather, 1 Four Leaf Clover, 1 Pearl, 1 Kitty Band *Cake Hat 0 - Quest; 10 Candy, 5 Candy Cane, 20 Piece of Cake, 10 Steel, 15 Well-baked Cookie *Candle 0 - Quest; 1 Bomb Wick, 50 Matchstick, 100 Royal Jelly *Chef Hat 0 - Quest; 450 Dragon Scale, 330 Feather, 120 Piece of Cake, 1 White Dyestuff *Decorative Mushroom 0 - Quest; 300 Mushroom Spore *Deviruchi Hat 0 - Quest; 600 Little Evil Horn; 40 Talon of Griffon *Doctor Band 0 - Quest; 1 Red Bandana, 50 Iron, 1 Cracked Diamond *Ear Muffs 0 - Quest; 1 Cursed Ruby, 1 Headset, 200 Feather *Fashionable Glasses 0 - Quest; 1 Jack be Dandy, 1 Scarlet Dyestuff *Feather Bonnet 0 - Quest; 1 Romantic Gent, 300 Feather of Birds *Flower Hairpin 0 - Quest; 1 Romantic Flower; 10 Steel *Giant Band Aid 0 - Quest; 1 Alcohol, 500 Rotten Bandages *Grief for Greed 0 - Quest; Circlet 1, Gold 1, 20 Steel, 80 Feather, 800 Sticky Mucus *Headset 0 - Quest; 40 Steel, 1 Oridecon, 1 Alcohol, 1 Coal *Heart Hairpin 0 - Quest; 1200 Coral Reef *Hot Blooded Headband 0 - Quest; 500 Burning Heart, 500 Burning Hair, 1 Hempen Hood, 1 White Dyestuff; Note that this quest is modified because Niffleheim isn't in this episode. *Helm of Angel 0 - Quest; 1 Helm 1, 1 Angel Wing 1, 5 Fang of Garm *Indian Headband 0 - Quest; 1 Indian Fillet, 1 Striped Headband, 10 Peco Peco Feather *Lazy Smokie 0 - Quest; 1000 Acorn, 100 Sea-Otter Fur, 10 Raccoon Leaf, 1 Claw of Desert Wolf *Mage Hat 0 - Quest; 1 Wizard Hat, 400 Dragon Scale, 50 Mould Powder, 1 Elder Willow Card *Magician Hat 0 - drop from Owl Baron & Owl Duke; Quest; 1 Wizard Hat, 450 Ancient Lips, 1200 Solid Shell *Mine Hat 0 - Quest; 1 Safety Helmet, 1 Candle, 1 Crystal Mirror, 25 Steel *Parcel Hat 0 - Quest; 150 Fabric, 100 Resin, 1 Cobaltblue Dyestuff *Ph.D Hat 0 - drop from Sage Worm; Quest; 1 Illusion Flower, 1 Hinalle, 1 Aloe, 1 Ment *Raccoon Hat 0 - Quest; 20 Dragon Scale, 1 Kitty Band, 300 Sea Otter Fur, 200 Tough Scale-like Stem *Rainbow Eggshell 0 - Quest; 50 Claw of Desert Wolf, 1 Cobaltblue Dyestuff, 1 Egg Shell *Sakkat 0 - Quest; 120 Trunk *Smokie Leaf 0 - Quest; 600 Raccoon Leaf & 1 Claw of Desert Wolf *Spore Hat 0 - Quest; 300 Burnt Tree, 850 Poison Spore, 1 Tongue *Stop Post 0 - drop from Greatest General; Quest; 50 Trunk, 1 Black Dyestuffs *Sunday Hat 0 - Quest; 250 Fabric, 1 Hat 1, 1 Cap 1, 600 Soft Feather *Wonder Nutshell 0 - Quest; 1 Nutshell, 500 Wings of Dragonfly *X Hairpin 0 - Quest; 1 Stellar, 500 Witch Starsand; Note that this quest is modified because Niffleheim is not in this episode. Middle *Binoculars - Quest; drops from Tao Gunka *Sunglasses 1 - OPB/OBB only *Glasses 1 - OPB/OBB; Tao Gunka at .01% *Blinker 0 - OBB/OPB only *Side Ribbons 0 - OPB/OBB only *Dark Blinker 0 - donation only; requires Blinker *Blush - NPC in lutie , requires 100 alice's apron , drop from Alice *Geek Glasses 0 - NPC *Purple Glasses 0 - NPC *Zorro Mask 0 - drops from Goblin *Masquerade 0 - drops from Dustiness & Zealotus Lower *Iron Cain *Romantic Flower *Romantic Leaf *Flu Mask *Gangster Mask *Cigarette *Pipe *Clown Nose *Oxygen Mask - quest only Upper + Middle + Lower *Munak Hat *Bongun Hat *Sphinx Hat Upper + Middle *Solar God Helm *Coif Middle + Lower *Alarm Mask - donation only, requires Mr. Scream *Mr. Smile - quest only *Mr. Scream Event Headgear *Indian Headband 0 - Thanksgiving November 2010 & 2011 *Party Hat 0 - Server birthday, October 2011 *Pumpkin Hat 0 - Halloween, October 2011 *Santa Poring Hat 0 - Christmas, December 2010 & 2011 *Straw Hat 0 - Umbala, Fall 2011 *Twin Santa Hat 0 - Christmas, December 2010 & 2011 *Vacation Hat 1 - Summer 2011 Donation Headgear Refer to Ret-RO's donation page. *Beanie 0 (various colors) *Blank Eyes 1 - Requires Glasses 1 to trade in *Cute Ribbon 0 (various colors) *Deviruchi Hat 0 (various colors) *Mage Hat 0 (various colors) *Ribbon 0 (various colors) *Red Glasses 0 *Side Cap [0]* - Requires a Poo Poo Hat to trade in *Sorin Doll Hat [1]*